Strip club,Stripers, what on earth is life Takari
by ultimatedragonia
Summary: Davis proposes to Kari before T.k. does but Life throws a few curve balls and U turns which redirects the proposal to t.k. but whats with T.k.'s new attitude towards Kari sice she rejected his proposal. Taiora, Takari, MattMimi, dy o.c. Joeo.c.


*phone rings*

"Hello?"

"Kari? This is Matt. Listen, is my Davis home?"

"Yeah, hold on a minute. DAVIS!!"

"Huh? This is DAVIS."

"Yeah, DAVIS? It's Matt. Tai and me are gonna go out for some drinks. Wanna come?"

"Um, I'll have to ask Kari. Kari?"

"It's fine with me, DAVIS."

"Great! Kari said okay."

"Cool. I'll pick you up around seven, then."

"Okay. See ya, Matt."

"Yeah, whatever."

"So where are we going?" DAVIS asked as Matt pulled into his shackle-covered driveway.

"Just a few clubs." Matt answered.

"Oh yeah." Tai Kamiya grinned as he tousled his thick, brown hair. "We're just gonna pick up some chicks, have a little fun… if ya know what I mean…" He winked at DAVIS who was sitting in the front seat with Matt.

"But what about Kari?" DAVIS wondered what his fiancé would say if she knew they weren't going out for just drinks.

"Kari, Shmari." Tai yawned. "Just a girl! Now if you want a _real_ woman…" His eyes wandered past DAVIS and onto the isolated lot that Matt had just pulled into. "Damn, this is gonna be better than looking at one of Izzy's hentai sites!"

Tai stumbled out of the car and ran into the closed-off building, leaving Matt and DAVIS behind.

"Is he drunk or something?" DAVIS asked.

"If you call vodka, screwdriver, and two shots of whiskey drunk, then yeah, he's wired." Matt answered as he opened the door for Davis.

"Wow. Isn't that illegal or something? I mean, it can kill you, right?"

Matt shrugged. "Well, you know Tai. He's got a stomach made of steel. Nothing can break him."

"You got that right!" DAVIS laughed. He remembered when they were kids; Tai was able to down four bowls of rice in one gulp. That was Tai, alright. The human eating machine.

"Dude, will you guys hurry it up already!" Tai's rather irked head poked out of the building and glared at the duo, who were still standing by the vehicle.

"We're coming, you dumbass!" Matt yelled. He turned to DAVIS, "C'mon, dude. We better get going before Tai does something to the girls. We can't let him have all the fun now, can we?"

"What are you talking about?" DAVIS said in confusion.

; "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you…" Matt grinned. "Welcome to your first night as a man, DAVIS. This is Freddie's strip club!"

"S-s-strip club?" DAVIS ran after Matt in shock. "B-but I'm engaged!"

"So is Tai, but you don't see him complaining!" Matt entered the club as DAVIS reluctantly followed, finding Tai trying to slip a $5 bill down one of the girl's shirts.

"I don't offer discounts!" the lady barked.

"But Amber! You know you want me!" Tai whined as he took his hand and placed it on her behind.

C'mon DAVIS," Matt whispered. "Tai's busy. Let's go check out the pole dancers and stuff."

"But what about Kari?" DAVIS protested.

"Didn't she let you come?"

"Yes, but not to a strip club!"

"Drinks, strip club, they're all the same thing!" Matt yelled. "Besides, it's not like she'll find out unless you do something stupid and tell her!"

DAVIS sighed. "Fine. But only for five minutes. After that, I'm leaving."

"You made the right choice, Davis dear," Matt smiled. "Now welcome to my little world of pleasure…" He pushed the door to another room open to reveal tons of naked girls dancing all over the tables and in cages. "HELL, YEAH!!" he yelled in delight. "Now that's the way I like it!" He looked at DAVIS. "You can open your eyes now, ya know."

"Whoa." DAVIS muttered, his hands slowly releasing the hands clamped over his eyes. He felt his hand brush against a girl's breast when she was dancing seductively beside him. She knelt down and began to unzip Davis's zipper allowing his 7-inch dick to come out as she slowly sucked it. He silently felt around her ass stuffing a five-dollar bill inside and muttered meet him outside. She nodded and went outside after putting on some clothes. Matt didn't notice him doing it.

"You don't really wanna be here, do you?" Matt asked, his eyes glued on one of the girls swinging around a pole. DAVIS shook his head. "Okay, fine. Have it your way." Matt dug into his pockets and pulled out his car keys. "Here Take the car and go home. I don't think me or Tai will be going anywhere else tonight, anyways."

"Thank you." DAVIS gladly took the keys and with his eyes open, had his hands guide the way toward the exit. "If any of you girls are in my way, please move, `cause I'm a happily married man!" he yelled, feeling his way out. He grabbed what he thought was the doorknob and turned it.

"OUCH! YOU PERVERT! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE GRABBING!!"

DAVIS opened his eyes to find Amber standing there with a pissed-off look on her face.

"Hey man, look where you're touching her." Tai whispered. DAVIS looked down and found his hand on the girl's chest.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry!" DAVIS apologized as he made a run for the real exit.

"Sheesh, kids these days…" Amber mumbled.

"You wouldn't happen to sell prostitution, now would ya?" Tai asked. Amber slapped him.

"Baby, just gimme a little luvin'!!"

* * *

DAVIS sighed as he frantically stepped outside hoping to find the girl he saw. He couldn't believe that Matt and his brother in law thought this was fun! He thought it was disgusting! And what would Kari think if she knew that her brother did this? DAVIS shuddered. He couldn't tell Kari about this. She would be so disappointed. He'd just tell her that Matt and Tai had too much to drink, so he brought them home. Anyways, it's not like he'd be lying. They _did_ have way too much to drink, right?

DAVIS walked across the parking lot in exasperation. He didn't want to lie to Kari, but it was his only choice.

_Was about to go home_

_When there she was standing in front of me_

_She said hi_

_I got a little place nearby, wanna go?_

"Oh, shit!"

DAVIS turned around to find the young woman screaming at her car.

"Work you useless piece of crap!" she shrieked.

"Um…do you need any help?" DAVIS approached her uneasily.

"Gee, whaddya think, bozo?" The woman hissed sarcastically then looked up and saw DAVIS. She smiled. "Oh and who might you be? The one who stuffed the five dollar bill into my ass"

"Oh, um, I'm ah, DAVIS." His face flushed with the color red. "So do you need any help?" His hand moved unwillingly down the girl's stomach down into her panties.

"Not anymore…" she cooed. "So what's a sweet young thing like you doing out in this nasty part of town?"

"Well, ah, my brother thought I'd like it here, so he drove me here, but er, I didn't so, now, well, I'm sort of going home?"

The woman shook her head. "And such a young one, too! Well, since you were leaving, how `bout going to my place? We could have some fun, you know, my treat?"

DAVIS blinked then shook his head. "NO! I mean, don't take this the wrong way `cause you're cute and everything, but I'm engaged! Happily engaged, I might add!"

"Oh, really?" the woman laughed. "Silly me! Of course an attractive fella like you _would_ be married! Well how `bout I take up that offer and you help me by giving me a ride to my hotel? It's not too far from here, just out of town."

"Well, I guess that's okay…" DAVIS slowly agreed as he walked the woman to Matt's car and opened the door for her. "So what's your name?"

"Oh!" the woman squealed in response. "I'm so stupid! My name's Natalia, but you can call me Nati."

"That's an interesting name…" DAVIS said. "What do you do?"

"I used to work at Freddie's." Nati replied airily. "I was the main attraction. Then I quit."

"Oh…may I ask why?"

"My boyfriend. He owns the place, ya know? We got into a fight, he hit me. He has a really bad temper."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Nati rolled her eyes. "It's not like it was the first time or anything like that. It's been going on for, like, two years, I just never had the sense to leave the bastard."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Nati thought for a moment then answered, "Actually, yeah. I know you said you were married, but do ya think you could stay with me for a couple of hours at my hotel? We won't be doing anything, I just need to feel safe, just in case Freddie comes, ya know? There's no telling what that asshole can do, especially on a night like this if he finds me."

"I suppose." DAVIS began, "but I'll have to call my fiancé and tell her first."

Nati laughed. "Oh, yeah, what are you gonna tell her, `Oh sweetie, I went to a strip club and picked up a stripper, and now we're goin' to her hotel room. I hope you don't mind if I spend the night!' Yeah, DAVIS, that's really gonna go over well!"

"Hey! Kari will understand." DAVIS replied defensively. "We trust each other."

"Well don't count on her to trust you after this!" Nati chuckled. "Trust me kid, I have a lot more experience than you do, and if my man told me he was spending the night at a stripper's, or any girl's hotel for that matter, I'd send his carcass out the house! Love don't last forever, I'll tell you that much!"

"Our love does. You don't know Kari and me. We've known each other since grade school. I would never lie to her."

"Oh, really? So you're saying she _knew_ you were partying at a strip club? That's some wife you got there, DAVIS!"

"Well, no she didn't, actually…" DAVIS muttered, a bit flustered. Maybe Nati was right. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell Kari that he was with a stripper that night. Besides, it wasn't like they were gonna _do_ anything! Yeah, he'd think of it as a good deed for the community… "Give me the phone."

"Okay…" Nati said uneasily. She dug into her purse and handed DAVIS her cell phone. "Don't talk too long, its batteries kinda low."

"Don't worry." DAVIS replied. He had other things to worry about. Like how he couldn't believe he was going to go through with the call. He hoped Kari would believe him…

_I should have said no_

_Someone's waiting for me_

_But I called my girl up and said_

"_Listen baby I'm sorry_

_Just wanna tell you don't worry_

_I will be late don't stay up and wait for me_

_Say again_

_You're dropping out_

_My battery is low_

_Just so you know_

_We're goin' to a place nearby_

_Gotta go"_

"You're a good man, ya know that?" Nati smiled.

"Yeah, right," DAVIS groaned. "A good man wouldn't have lied to his wife."

*** * ***

"Welcome to my humble abode." Nati stated dramatically as she unlocked the door to her hotel room. DAVIS stepped inside after her and took a look around. Its condition was appalling. There were broken pieces of wood hanging out from the drawers, the walls were stained in grease, the ceiling looked like it was about to collapse, and there was an awful stench in the air that reminded him of a dead rat.

"Wow. I'm speechless." DAVIS whispered.

Nati shrugged. "Yeah, I know it's not much, but it's all I can afford." She took off her coat and threw it on the bed. "Make yourself comfortable."

"How about we go to a hotel" Davis suggested. "I don't have money" Nati said sadly. "Don't worry, it's on me" Davis said. "Okay" Nati squealed. "So, pack up your things and let's get going" Davis said. She nodded and went to pack her things but somehow she managed to throw some of her panties at his face making him blush while smelling her pusssy. He looked around and saw a weird picture but he realized it was a picture of her pussy. It made him feel horny. "You want" Nati asked from behind him. Davis nodded his head and Nati got out of her panties and did a hand stand and opened her legs wide and gripping it around his head making him lick and smell her pussy. It smelled like roses for some reason making him even horny. After half an hour, she finished packing and they left for the hotel. All through the ride, she kept looking and feeling his dick. Suddenly, she put her head down near his made him go red while he smelled her orange-blonde hair which smelled like roses. All of a sudden, a hole rip through his boxers and pants forcing his dick into Nati's mouth making her go red with pleasure and began sucking it and feeling it with her tongue. He cummed a couple of times which was always licked up by Nati. They stopped at a highway for about half and hour to make out.

Soon, they checked in at a hotel and Nati began throwing her panties around hitting Daisuke with some which smelled like roses. He then asked if he could keep one for himself and she obliged. She did another handstand and opened her legs wide open and closed them around Davis neck and he smelled and licked her pussy while she sucked his dick. Soon, they stopped reluctantly.

DAVIS walked over to the scratched up table and pulled up a chair. "So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. How `bout some refreshments?"

"Sure." DAVIS watched as Nati disappeared into the kitchen. He couldn't believe anyone could live in such a nasty shelter. He felt so sorry for Nati. He found himself wondering if Kari would mind her moving in with them. Nati seemed nice. _Ha, good luck convincing her._ DAVIS thought. After this stunt, Kari would most likely never trust him again. But he had to help Nati. After all, wasn't that what he lived for? Helping people?

"Hey, DAVIS, I hope you like whisky. There was nothing else lying around." Nati handed him a glass, then walked towards one of the drawers and began to undress.

"Well, actually," DAVIS began uneasily, "I don't usually drink whisky." He stared at Nati as she dug into the drawer and pulled out something red and see-through.

"C'mon!" Nati urged. "It's not like it's gonna do anything to you! It's just one glass!"

"I don't know…" DAVIS stared at Nati stripped down and put on the newfound lingerie without putting on any other clothing. He could have sworn he saw her nipples poking through her bra which had holes at the nipples.

"Please?" Nati leaned towards DAVIS like a slut making him stare at her b-cup breast. "For me?"

"Uh, okay, fine then." DAVIS took the glass letting his hormones take over. "But only one drink."

Nati smiled. "That's enough for me and deal!"

DAVIS and Nati sat there and talked about their lives. He learned that Nati had been married to Freddie for about two years and that Freddie had been abusive towards her. Nati had requested a divorce the other day when Freddie threatened to kill her. That's when she left the strip club, and ran into DAVIS.

"Wow. I can't believe it." DAVIS said softly. Nati had more problems than he thought. He put down his empty glass and looked at the time. It was past midnight. "Oh, damn, I'm sorry, Nati, but I've gotta go home. Kari's waiting for me." DAVIS got up quickly, but sat down again when a sudden wave of hormones attack fell over him again. He started towards Nati while undoing his pants while Nati who began to look at him seductively but he just fell down again.

"Can't you stay for one more drink?" Nati asked seductively.

"No, I mean yeas, wait I mean no," DAVIS attempted to get up again. "I'm sorry, Nati, but I really have to go. If you want, I can ask Kari if you could stay over at our house." He staggered towards the door as his head spun in confusion and stumbled towards Nati who caught him and he caught himself looking at her b-cup breast.. What was going on? He found himself kissing Nati's neck while removing her bra. He then stopped and removed Nati's panties while licking at her stomach then to her pussy making them fall on the floor. He opened Nati's legs and began licking her pussy. It was wet. He then inserted his dick into her pussy and slowly inserted it more and more. Then he cummed and he began licking her breast while putting his hand into her pussy. She moaned. She began to kiss him forcefully and soon began to strip Davis off all of his clothed. The whisky couldn't have taken that much of an affect over him could it? DAVIS concentrated on getting to the door as his world began to darken. Something was definitely wrong. He clumsily held on to Nati who managed to help him to the door while rubbing his dick Davis was muttering more.

"Oh my God. DAVIS?"

DAVIS looked up to see a familiar figure loom in front of him. It wasn't Nati…

"T.k…"

Everything went black.

* * *

_~FLASHBACK~_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, Kari, it's DAVIS."_

"_Oh hi, DAVIS. When are you gonna be home?"_

"_That's the thing. I'm gonna be late."_

"_Really? Why?"_

"_Well, Matt had a little to much to drink and he doesn't want Mimi to know, so I'm gonna drive him around for awhile until he calms down."_

"_Oh. Okay. How's Tai?"_

"_Tai, er, Tai's fine. He's great actually!"_

"_That's good. Usually he drinks more than Matt does when they go out on outings like that. Hey, wait a minute. They didn't try to take you a strip club, did they?"_

"_Strip club? Um, no, of course not! Why would you think that?"_

"_I don't know. I had a weird feeling that Tai would pull a stunt like that. You know how he gets when he's drunk."_

"_Um… yeah. Listen, Kari, I gotta go. The battery's running out on the phone I'm using."_

"_Okay. I'll see you soon."_

"_Yeah, okay."_

"_I love you, DAVIS."_

"_I…love you too…"_

_~*END OF FLASHBACK*~_

"


End file.
